


The Smell of Home

by luuvstruvk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Early Mornings, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sleepy Boys, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luuvstruvk/pseuds/luuvstruvk
Summary: just akaashi and bokuto cooking? and dancing together.. idk what else to say.. i love them
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	The Smell of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hai!!  
> this is so ugly but i wrote this before bed so pls...  
> I also just made a new insta for this so plsss follow @luuvstruvk  
> thank you! i hope you enjoy <3

The warm smell of something delicious being cooked filled their apartment, while soft humming blended in with the sounds of pans clanking. Bokuto's heavy footsteps were heard from the kitchen and Akaashi could only smile. It wasn't routine for them to get up early and make breakfast. They preferred to sleep in and eat cereal when their day began. Today was different for some reason, Akaashi getting up early to give Bokuto something special. Bokuto stumbled into the kitchen, yawning and scratching his messy hair as he walked in. Akaashi was at the oven, flipping a couple pieces of bacon over when Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi's thin waist. Bokuto's head fit perfectly on Akaashi's shoulder, matching as if they were two puzzle pieces made for each other. Bokuto kissed Akaashi's cheek softly with a gentle "Good morning". Akaashi smiled and hummed back at him, focusing on not burning the bacon and eggs that were sizzling on the pan. 

Their apartment was filled with a golden light, illuminating their faces, and making everything feel so much more at home. The smell had grown significantly, filling their nostrils with the delicious aroma. They both wore dorky smiles on their faces, just being with each other made them feel so much. Bokuto swayed back and forth, still linked to Akaashi’s waist, not planning on letting go. Akaashi was humming the tune of a song they hear on the radio constantly, something sweet and corny with no true meaning behind it. These mornings were the world for them. They didn’t need to use words to communicate; they already knew what they would say to each other.

Bokuto spun Akaashi around on his feet, so they faced each other. They both had a soft shade of pink spreading across their cheeks, the golden light making them look magical like they belonged in a fairytale. Akaashi loved everything about Bokuto; his laughter, his shining personality, his vulnerabilities, and he especially loved his eyes. Bokuto’s eyes were two pools of honey, so sweet and tender, glowing with the golden light shining on his face. Bokuto stared back into Akaashi’s eyes, finding the same adoration from the deep blue, almost green ocean inside. Akaashi laid his head on Bokuto’s chest, he hated the eye contact, it always made him nervous. Bokuto chuckled, holding Akaashi close and swaying again. Bokuto adored being close with Akaashi, always wanting to have some sort of physical contact with him. It managed to make Bokuto feel like his place is with Akaashi, that they belonged together.

“You know… it’s been a while since you’ve made breakfast.” Bokuto mused softly. Akaashi shrugged, “I just wanted to do something for you. I haven’t in a long time.” It may not have been true, but Akaashi just enjoyed seeing Bokuto happy when he did things like this. Suddenly, Bokuto laughed, loud and bubbly. The sound change made Akaashi jump, relaxing back into Bokuto's arms after a second. “You’re crazy,” Bokuto mumbled, “Just you being here is doing something for me.” Akaashi’s face was gradually heating up, he felt like an idiot because of course, Bokuto would feel that way. “Look at me ‘kaashi,” Bokuto nudged his head bit. Although Akaashi looked up, his eyes were placed elsewhere, not wanting to look Bokuto in the eye. “  _ ‘kaashi, _ ” Bokuto pouted. Akaashi shook his head no, the embarrassment was too much. “  **_ Akaashi… _ ** ” Bokuto emphasized by poking Akaashi’s forehead. Reluctantly, Akaashi looked at Bokuto, a blush still scattered across his face. “Yes?" Akaashi asked in a quiet tone, not wanting to make eye contact. Bokuto leaned down and kissed his forehead, soft and tender. “I love you Akaashi Keiji.” Bokuto whispered against his forehead. “I know,” Akaashi whispered back, heart pounding. Tender moments like these frequently happened between the two, but it always managed to make Akaashi’s heart race. 

Their heartwarming scene was cut short due to the smell of something burning. Akaashi’s eyes widened and he turned around quickly, grabbing oven mitts and hoisting the oven open. Bokuto backed up, chuckling slightly at Akaashi’s frantic movement to save the burning food. Akaashi had managed to pull out and save, what looked to be, blueberry muffins. Akaashi gently set them down and removed the oven mitts. Bokuto smiled goofily and put a hand on Akaashi’s shoulder. “And this is all for me?” Bokuto mumbled next to Akaashi’s ear. “Well, yes. That was the plan.” Akaashi answered, fidgeting with his fingers a bit. Bokuto loved teasing him and getting close, knowing that it always made him blush. A kiss was planted on Akaashi’s temple, making a smile appear across Akaashi’s face. 

“Go sit down ‘kaashi. I’ll get you a plate.” Akaashi only nodded, knowing Bokuto wouldn’t take a no from him. The sun was still rising, the colors dancing in the kitchen still. Akaashi couldn’t help but smile watching Bokuto make plates for them. It all felt so perfect to him, he couldn’t ask for a better life. While he waited, Akaashi turned the radio on and let the music sift through the apartment. Bokuto singing and sorting the plates, while Akaashi sat at the breakfast nook and tapped his fingers on the table. 

Bokuto carried the two plates to the nook, setting them down carefully. Akaashi hummed a thanks, but before he could even touch his hard work, Bokuto grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Akaashi stumbled to his feet, looking at Bokuto wildly. “Dance with me?” Bokuto smiled sweetly, begging with his beautiful eyes. Akaashi swallowed the lump in his throat, nodded hesitantly. Bokuto grinned and pulled Akaashi close, holding his hands and moving with the song. Akaashi smiled at Bokuto, watching him look at their feet while they moved. Akaashi nudged Bokuto’s head with his own, asking for him to look up. Bokuto’s head moved up to look at Akaashi, love gleaming in his eyes. “I love you too” Akaashi murmured softly, barely audible. Bokuto smiled gently, leaning in to kiss Akaashi. And then they kissed softly, Bokuto humming against Akaashi’s lips. After a minute, Akaashi pulled away, looking into Bokuto’s eyes with a smile. The song was long over, but they still stood together, hand in hand with no space between them. Akaashi laid his head on Bokuto’s chest again, taking in the sweet smell of Bokuto’s cologne from the day before. The smell made him feel like he was in the right place, doing the right things; like the smell was home.


End file.
